Celoso De Perderte
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Una historia de amor, en la que alguien se ve obligado a terminar. No hay que dejar para mañana, lo que se pueda hacer hoy. Una valiosa lección ¿Pero como tener el valor cuando amas demasiado?


Una historia de amor, en la que alguien se ve obligado a terminar. No hay que dejar para mañana, lo que se pueda hacer hoy. Una valiosa lección ¿Pero como tener el valor cuando amas demasiado?  
  
Ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece, esto es sólo un fanfic, hecho por una admiradora de la serie.  
  
El tiempo de este fanfic es a las dos semanas después que los nueve soldados Cyborg, por fin están reunidos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celoso De Perderte  
  
Francoise, la hermosa rubia con la que deseo compartir cada mañana en mi cama. Como deseo verte dormir y escuchar tu respiración relajada, descansando después de una noche turbia.  
  
No puedo evitar reírme ante mi pensamiento pecaminoso que empezó muy inocentemente en tanto continuo recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados aguardándote. Pero aun no sales de tu habitación, me extraña esto, por que siempre eres la primer persona que contemplo en el inicio del día y justamente acabo de saludar a Chang que me dirige emocionado unas palabras. Estoy inquietándome ¿Qué te demora aparecer?  
  
---Ya sabes como son las mujeres, nunca terminan de arreglarse. Y no se demoren mucho que hoy voy a preparar mi famoso guisado de avena en salsa de soya-  
  
Siento un escalofrió al oír esto. Que espanto, hoy no comeré.  
  
---Entendido, ahí estaremos gustosos-  
  
Que gracioso, ver como Chang se va feliz de la vida cantando por el delirio de hacer otro mini monstruo con la comida. Francoise ya no puedo esperar más.  
  
Toco tu puerta y nadie responde, vuelvo a tocar y el mismo silencio. Cuando comienzo a girar la perilla, escucho tu voz:  
  
---No desayunare hoy, por favor déjame sola-  
  
Te ignoro y entro en tu habitación. Que veo, si te encuentras vestida con un entallado vestido azul, estas arreglada y más hermosa. Empiezo a sentir con nostalgia de nuevo esta maldita incertidumbre de la que he huido durante dos semanas, mientras percibo que hueles a azaleas y a jazmines Pero ¿Para quién es todo este arreglo?  
  
No creo que para mi. Siento mi ilusión desvanecerse. Tus ojos ya no me miran, ahora es más que obvio, mientras permaneces apenada de pie junto a la ventana. Estoy viendo como tu rostro se entristece enfrente de mi y no puedo tolerarlo, te amo demasiado. Aunque siento mis fuerzas desgarrarse, es necesario poner todo en orden aquí en este instante.  
  
---Sé que tienes algo nuevo que decirme-  
  
Te lo digo con voz tranquila, no quiero ofenderte con un inútil reclamo:  
  
---Recuerda que estas conmigo, no voy a lastimarte. Yo se que un reciente sentimiento esta haciéndote cambiar, pero por favor dilo de una vez-  
  
Trato con todas mis fuerzas pensar con lucidez, pero como quieres que mantenga la calma si tu nada más lloras. No lo hagas, no sabes cuanto me destroza cada lágrima nacida de tu angustia. Yo se cuan apenada estas, no necesitas demostrármelo con este espectáculo; lo siente mi cuerpo. Llorar te esta de más Francoise.  
  
---Desde que conocí a Joe, me sentí distinta.  
  
Así con que mis sospechas eran ciertas. No se quien tiene más culpa, tu que te quedabas callada o yo que simulaba no acontecía nada. Te escucho exaltada.  
  
---Tu eres testigo de cómo trate de evitarlo, pero cada vez estábamos más y más cerca. Por uno u otro motivo el fue adentrándose en mis pensamientos y ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, por más que me empeño.  
  
Ya no quiero escuchar más por lo que quieras es suficiente. Me siento sobre tu cama y cruzo nuevamente mis brazos, doy un suspiro y tu tomas asiento a mi lado, recargando tu cabeza en mi hombro, te has dado cuenta de mi deseo de mantenerte en silencio. Pese a mi disgusto no quiero enfadarme contigo, estoy esforzándome en eso.  
  
Tenía que haber imaginado que esto ocurriría algún día. Francoise es joven, bonita y graciosa. Esta llena de vida, de anhelos y de sueños. Yo le sobrepaso la edad, soy distinto a cualquier hombre. Más de esto estoy seguro, no me amo por compasión durante los seis meses que perduro lo nuestro.  
  
Joe ha de ser muy atractivo para ella, para cualquier chica. No soy tonto. Pero una parte de mi no quiere desprenderse de esta encantadora joya. Más no puedo retenerte a mi lado, si yo quisiera obligarte justificaría tu rechazo ahora, aunque de todas formas te vas a ir. Estoy celoso de perderte.  
  
---Termina de arreglarte, píntate los labios si quieres. No lo hagas esperar más. Sonríe, no quiero que nadie sospeche que has estado llorando. Ahora déjame sólo quiero hacerme a la idea.  
  
De reojo veo que estas conmocionada, esperabas una discusión no es cierto. Me abrazas y murmuras débilmente, gracias. Mi amor no quería verte sufrir más. La calidez de tu brazos ya no volveré a sentirla ó el candor de tus besos, ni la mirada alentadora, todo esto será de ahora en adelante para otro. Yo se entender y quiero aceptarlo.  
  
No recibes respuesta, lentamente te pones de pie, contemplas de nuevo mi controlada figura y te marchas; dudosa intentas abrir la puerta dispuesta a salir. Estas nerviosa preciosa, se que quieres expresar por lo menos una palabra de aliento.  
  
---Albe...  
  
Te interrumpo mientras me levanto y acercándome a ti, jalo la puerta para abrirte el paso. Sonriéndote lo más cordial posible.  
  
---Por favor vuelve a decirme 004.  
  
Como me gusta más tu semblante de ahora, luces tranquila, te has quitado un gran peso de encima compartiéndolo conmigo. Fue maravilloso todo lo que vivimos juntos, no puedo negarlo, si te lo digo ahora no voy a hacer que te arrepientas de tu decisión, pero ¿Para que?  
  
---Apurémonos, Chang preparo algo delicioso.  
  
Si la depresión va asaltarme, prefiero estar rodeado de gente, me ayudara a no sentirla al principio. Ya después podré llorar si quiero en mi alcoba. Ahora no tengo ganas, apenas esta empezando mi tristeza. Digamos que quiero disfrutarla.  
  
Ya en el comedor nos encontramos solos, noto como Joe vislumbra extasiado a Francoise mientras ella le extiende una servilleta. Me siento desconsolado, nadie lo nota; están más ocupados haciendo muecas por el desagradable desayuno que nos sirvieron. Tengo que irme de aquí o de lo contrario voy a enfermar.  
  
---¡Nadie se para hasta que vea el fondo de sus tazones reluciendo!  
  
Alzo la vista y veo las miradas fijas intercambiadas de ustedes dos. Así que vació mi suculento alimento sobre el tazón casi vacío de tu nuevo enamorado que esta completamente absorto en tus ojos esmeraldas. Me dispongo a ir.  
  
---Termine.  
  
Al salir de la estancia de reojo observo la cara asustada de Joe al ver completa su ración de nuevo, mientras tu y yo nos correspondemos una contenida risa. No puedes aguantarte las ganas y empiezas a reírte con fuerza llamando la atención de todos, por lo que apresuro mi paso para unirme contigo en una carcajada desde el pasillo. Contigo no hay rencores, pero soy hombre, de algún modo tenía que vengarme de Joe.  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Como me encanta 004, están reservado que siempre permite que una se imagine cosas.  
  
Hay que saber perder, y si uno no gana lo peor que se puede hacer es arrebatar, aparte de ser cansado se ve muy mal.  
  
Repito, se aceptan comentarios. BYE.  
  
N.T. Esta historia ya la había subido, pero por alguna razón preferí hacerle unos arreglos de imagen. Salía muy desproporcionada en la publicación anterior. Además el título anterior seguía sin convencerme además de unos detallitos gramaticales. Y uno se esfuerza en hacerla, se quiere que todo sea lo más atractivo posible para el lector. 


End file.
